Written In Blood and Ink
by MythicDragonRider
Summary: After arriving in Bath, Arthur decides to write letters to his friends in the USA so they'll know what's going on in his life. But, strange things start to happen, and Arthur's letters start getting more and more strange, until they've lost all sense of reason. There's no way what Arthur says is actually happening, is there...? Human AU, no pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Salutations~!**

 **My finger slipped. I know I should be working on my other stories, but I suddenly found a chapter on a document before me. Hey, it's not my fault I suddenly get the urge to write blindly! Well, this random blind writing has to the potential to become a proper story, so be it.**

 **There's only going to be about 5 chapters. I'm not sure.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To Alfred F Jones,

While this letter may be addressed to you, it really is for all of you. The information, I mean. Possibly some of what I say may only be addressed to you, but I assume you'll take initiative in those situations.

Well, how do I start? Perhaps I will note the way I have set this to you. Yes, this is, in fact, a letter. Not an email, nor a text message, nor any other way over the vast Internet. I have actually printed words onto a piece of paper through a pen. Shocking and alien, I know. But with your open mind, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it.

We arrived in Bath 1 week ago as I am writing this. I think I vaguely remember living here for 2 months when I was 8, but that's it. For all I know, we'll move again soon. I think the longest we've ever spent in one place was the 4 years in London and the 3 ½ years in the USA. Still have mixed feelings about the USA- I think England's better, but it was a good reprieve from it. Even I can get sick of endless rain and old castles. Plus, I met you guys in the USA. That's directed towards everyone, if you couldn't tell. Still not sure how much credit I should give you.

It's no different from anywhere else in this country. Rain. Cold. Mundane, slightly boring life. Why is it that England has virtually no excitement compared to any other country? Maybe it does, I don't know. I guess I just don't pay attention. Well, I'm hoping for snow this year. It's virtually the only interesting thing here.

How are you? Yes, I am expecting you to write back. In fact, the only reason I'm asking such a bland and obvious question is to force you to actually use pen and paper to write a message. No, you're not emailing me. I will refuse to answer you, unless you send questions over letter. Then I'll reply over letter, too. No phone calls or FaceTime, either.

You may be wondering why I'm being so stubborn against electronic messaging. Well, I find letters to be more intimate. And, not in the romantic definition I know you're thinking of. The other one, as Google says- 'closely acquainted; familiar'. It's nice to know the person you're communicating with actually held the paper, and jotted down words. I'm not sure. Maybe I'm living in the past.

I've never been good at questions, so I simply won't write them. You should know what a friend is curious about in your lives! Take the initiative! Actually use effort into deducting what you think I'd want to know.

We're still unpacking. Unpacking is my least favourite part, since I know it's all going to be packed up again, soon. Well, there are exceptions- when we stay in places for over a year. But, it's generally all the same. Sometimes, we haven't even finished unpacking when we need to pack it up again.

These holidays have been rather mundane so far, as usual. In between the unpacking and other things to get settled in here, I've mostly been reading. I'm re-reading all the classics. Reading 'Frankenstein' and 'Dracula' and 'Pride and Prejudice' may seem boring for you, but it thrills me for some reason. I guess I really do live in the past, as I mentioned earlier. Soon, I'll be craving after a typewriter or ink and quill. Don't be surprised if the next letter is written through a means such as those.

Ah, I think I'll stop here. I still have a bit of jetlag, believe it or not, and I'm reasonably tired.

I still expect you to write back.

Regards, Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

 **Though I don't have jetlag, I'm as tired as Arthur. So I'll upload this and go to bed.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salutations~!**

 **Damn it. I need to update Shattered Reflections and WWLB, but I just can't find the inspiration... So, here ya go, a thing to prove I'm not dead.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

To Arthur,

Are you serious? You're UNBELIEVABLE. I've never sent a letter in my entire life, something which I could brag about, and now you're expecting me to write to you?! Oh my god.  
Um, fine. I'm good, since you asked. Even though you only asked so you could force me to write back. Do I seriously have to make up my own questions to answer? You're seriously a weirdo. I guess I'll try...

Everyone over here is fine. Our friends are, my parents are, their parents are, EVERYONE ELSE IS FINE, FINE, FINE. YES, THE CAPITAL LETTERS ARE NECESSARY (I hate that word, it's always so hard to spell... I had to look it up so you didn't get annoyed at me for using 'improper spelling').  
Oh, one thing is not fine. One of Gilbert and Ludwig's dogs are sick and maybe going to die. They seem really sad about it. I suppose that makes sense, even though they have, like, a million other dogs at their house. Apart from that, it's all a-okay.

We're having so much fun without you. Seriously, so much fun. It's actually almost unbelievable the fun that is occurring without you. Yes, I did just use a fancy word like 'occurring'. You must be so proud. Like, weeping in joy.

Uh, I guess I should ask some questions? Hm. Have you made any friends over there? At all? I'd bet you haven't. Also, are you enjoying all that rain and cold and bland-ness? I never did understand why you like England.

Um... I basically had no plan when writing this letter. I just sorta... Started. Whatever. I hope this is long enough for your stupid satisfaction.

From Alfred.

P.S. Bath is where the YouTuber Charlieissocoollike grew up!

* * *

To Alfred (and the rest),

I reason your letter was long enough. Just don't start writing them shorter.

To answer your questions, no, I haven't been here long enough to really make any 'friends'. It's a reasonably small neighbourhood, though, so I expect to find someone who I could consider a friend soon. I'm not sure your other question is rhetorical or genuine, so I'll just leave it alone...

Yes, I am aware that 'Charlieissocoollike' (AKA Charlie McDonnell) grew up there. You never ceased to talk to me about 'YouTube', so it seems I (unfortunately) now know a lot about it. Please refrain from mentioning it again- I am aware that he may be a nice person in real life, but I purposely stay away from such video-sharing websites, as I have told you before... (Nevertheless, you insist on chatting about them).

An odd thing happened yesterday, actually... You see, the house that we just moved into is very old yet cramped. That is like most houses in this country, so I wasn't very surprised. But, a curious thing occurred. As I was unpacking yet another box of my books, I noticed how the light from the window hit the floorboards in a much peculiar way, fractured as if the window were shattered to pieces, but when I looked up, it was perfectly intact. As I glanced down again, it was gone, and it was probably just a trick of the eyes in some manner. Yet, out of the corner of my eye, I've glimpsed similar phenomena, which are corrected almost instantly...

I suppose I'm just imaging things, delusions from too much escapism. I'm not even sure why I shared this with you, if not to convince you fuller I may be a mental case (yes, that was a purposeful joke, which I happen to be capable of making.  
Nevermind; I happen to be digressing. Please excuse me.

Yours, etc.  
Arthur Kirkland.

(P.S. Your use of 'occurring' is very commendable. I expect you will receive an OBE for it. ...That is, if you were British.)

* * *

 **Yeah. Sorry, this is really bad. I just need to get something out because I'm feeling very guilty at the moment.**

 **Hope you enjoyed~!**


End file.
